


How We Do Magic in Russia

by getoffmyhead



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, NHL Lockout, Playing in KHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmyhead/pseuds/getoffmyhead
Summary: Sid had been turning into a woman on a near-daily basis for a couple of weeks when he suddenly popped the question: "What happens if you fuck me?"
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	How We Do Magic in Russia

Sid had been turning into a woman on a near-daily basis for a couple of weeks when he suddenly popped the question: "What happens if you fuck me?"

He said it when Zhenya was still boneless from orgasm, having pumped himself all over Sid's vulva before he fingered Sid back into a man's body. That was how it worked--Sid would change back after an orgasm. It was a prank of sorts, nothing mean-spirited by Magnitogorsk standards. Just the local witches looking to give a foreign player some hell. It happened all the time to the team regulars, Cal and Zucc. The lockout simply gave the pranksters more targets.

Of course, it being a typical--almost trite--local prank and well-meaning came as small comfort for Sid the first time he woke up with breasts. 

It happened in September, the morning after their first home game together in the KHL. They shared an apartment near the team's practice facility, so Zhenya was there for it. He jerked awake to a high-pitched yelp from Sid's room and bolted out of bed to see what happened. He knocked and--when no one answered--spent a few minutes pleading with increasing urgency to a closed door. He was near the point of trying to break it down before it finally opened, revealing a short, stacked, athletic woman with Sid's eyes.

Sid's predicament was a relief to Zhenya, who at first worried it would be something serious. His alleviation did not talk Sid off his panic-ledge.

"Are you laughing?" Sid cried, and his shrill voice would have made Zhenya's relieved laughter double-down if he hadn't fought it back under control out of sympathy. 

It took a while to convince Sid he wasn't crazy. It wasn't a symptom of past concussions, he wasn't losing his marbles. He was just--female. And it was temporary, an easy fix. All Sid had to do was get himself off, and he would be back to normal.

“You want me to _what_?” Sid said flatly when Zhenya announced the cure.

"Just like--" Zhenya made a circling motion with two fingers while his face heated up and shrugged. Sid would get it.

Sid got it alright. His expression turned disgusted. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Zhenya shrugged again. He didn't get the big deal. He'd been into it, the handful of times he'd been swapped. Girls had great orgasms, long and rippling--plus it made him better at pleasuring women afterward.

Which was not something Sid would give a shit about, Zhenya suddenly realized, kicking himself. "Sorry. It's easy. Just use fingers."

"Yeah, whatever. I got it," Sid said with a sigh. His pert breasts heaved under his baggy shirt. Zhenya tried not to look, but he failed pretty hard.

"G?"

Zhenya raised his head up from where he was smashed face-first into a pillow to look at present-day Sid. He was entirely masculine, practically a specimen. He was broad and thick and muscular. If he stopped moving long enough in a museum, he would blend in with the famous statues of David and Hercules. There wasn't a girlish thing about him, where minutes ago, he was downright voluptuous.

Since magic did the transforming, it wasn't just a swap of genitals, one and done. It was a full-body change, hormones and everything. Sid was still Sid--he had all the same memories and mostly the same personality, but it was as if he were born a girl and grew into a short, athletic woman with a great rack and even nicer ass. She was perfect, Sid's female form, which shouldn't have surprised Zhenya. When was the last time Sid did anything below par?

"What? Is it like a taboo or something?" Sid asked with a smile tugging at his mouth, waiting for the answer to his question about Zhenya fucking him. "Because I think somebody ought to tell Zucc before he gets down with every guy in the locker room."

Zucc did have something of a reputation, but he was also single and flighty, and nobody judged him for it.

"No, it's okay," Zhenya said, finding his voice. It wasn't taboo at all. People screwed all the time while swapped. Hell, it was half of what the spell was used for, bored couples looking for a new way to have fun. But that was the problem--he and Sid weren't a bored couple looking to shake things up. Zhenya wasn't even sure he would count them as fuck buddies, considering they only ever did it to swap Sid back into his body.

It started the very first day when Sid nearly gave himself internal damage trying to reverse the spell. After Zhenya told Sid how to fix it, he went to watch TV and firmly not think about what Sid was doing in his bedroom.

Zhenya thought Sid would come out sweet and pliant from orgasm, either feeling a little awkward or--more likely--shamelessly wanting to talk about it. Instead, Sid arrived in the living room a full _hour_ later--still female, sweaty, and with tears welling up in his eyes--and declared his pussy broken.

"I put my fingers in like you said, and it was just--nothing felt good! I tried googling what to do, but I don't know what I'm doing."

"Sid, it's okay," Zhenya tried to soothe, but his words only ramped Sid up.

“It’s _not_ okay, Geno! I'm a hundred pounds light, and we have practice in an hour! How am I supposed to play like this?" By the end of his words, his lower lip was trembling, and his breath was coming in heaves. He was on the verge of sobs.

Zhenya couldn't stand to see a woman cry, especially not when that woman was his friend and teammate. And more than that, he knew Sid cared about him. Sid came to Magnitogorsk for him. Sid could have gone home for the lockout or St. Petersburg, where they played superb hockey, or Finland, where they would all speak English. But Sid came to Magnitogorsk for Zhenya, where he'd been cursed. The least Zhenya could do was try to help him.

Zhenya soothed Sid with gentle words and coaxed him down to the couch, and when Sid was done sniffling, he offered, "Want me to try?"

It wasn't good for Zhenya's self-preservation, considering how long he'd been harboring a puppy-dog crush on Sid. He'd kept that puppy from growing, but he could tell by the paws it would be huge if he fed it.

But Sid was obviously kind of stupid about how women worked, and he was right--they eventually needed to get showered to go to practice. Sid couldn't show up five-foot-nothing and expect to play. He needed to be himself by the time they hit the ice, which meant he had to have an orgasm in the wrong body.

Zhenya held out the tiniest hope that Sid would say no to the offer, but he didn't. He nodded, plush lower lip still trembling.

Zhenya got Sid off with his fingers that day on the couch, and it was only the start. Since Sid never went out in public as a female, the pranksters kept doing it, kept cursing him. Clearly, they wanted Sid to get swapped when he was out, but it took sleep for the spell to take effect, and Sid was careful. When Zhenya explained the rules to him, Sid took them to heart. He only slept in Zhenya's house or in hotel rooms on the road, where Zhenya was his roommate. Sid chewed caffeine gum and chugged coffee on planes and bus rides like his whole life depended on staying awake. The guys who didn't know him thought he was a nervous traveler, afraid of getting in a crash.

Maybe Zhenya's emotions would have been easier to keep moderately under control if it weren't for Sid's insistence that Zhenya always get off, too.

“I’m not just going to _take_. That's gross," Sid said when Zhenya tried to keep Sid from reaching into his pants the second time he got swapped. "Don't worry. It's not going to turn you gay or anything. It doesn't count if I'm a magic girl. Just think of me as someone else."

Fat fucking chance. Sid said it with a gleam in his eye and a crooked grin like he thought it was all so funny and straightforward, like Zhenya could imagine anything better than sleeping with Sid. 

But Zhenya assented because he was curious--because Sid was offering and he was never careful enough about his own heart--but mostly because he'd wanted to for so damn long. It was hard to say no to a steak when he was starving.

"So?" Sid asked. Zhenya's wandering mind snapped back to the present. Sid was on his elbow with his cheek propped on his hand, watching Zhenya think. "What would happen?"

Zhenya swallowed. "You want lesson? It's like, dick go inside, move around-"

Sid's smile bloomed like it always did, like it might be just a little grin at first before it grew wide and crinkly-eyed. "I'm good on the birds and the bees, thanks. I mean--practical things. Can I get pregnant?"

Zhenya tried to roll his eyes and feel nothing, but the question was a punch to the gut. Sid probably could get pregnant. Zhenya had never asked, never known somebody who stayed swapped that long, but he'd known of guys who stayed long enough to get a period. He supposed it was possible.

"Probably not," he answered with a dry mouth. "You stay only girl little bit time, you know?"

"What about if I come while your dick is still in me?"

God, that was blunt. Zhenya cleared his throat. "Um, it's not, like, evil magic. Is good magic. Just for fun. You come, it make my dick go outside."

"So, there's no chance it could hurt you?"

There was _every_ chance it would hurt him. Pleased as Zhenya was with Sid's exploration and happy as he was to help his friends, fucking Sid sounded like a level of intimacy he couldn't come back from. He was already toeing the line of what he could keep his heart from jumping into.

"Maybe it's not good idea."

"Yeah, maybe not," Sid said with a shrug. He looked a little disappointed, but nothing more. He pushed himself up to get out of bed. "I'm going to get ready. Want eggs?"

Sid might not be Zhenya's boyfriend, but he was a pretty awesome roommate. As consolation prizes went, it wasn't terrible to have someone cooking for him after barging into his room to screw around with him before practice. "Sure."

As Sid left his room, Zhenya sank down into his pillow once more and contemplated going back to sleep while he wrangled his big, dumb feelings into submission.

*****

Three days later, Sid started a conversation on the way home from a post-game outing with, "So, Zucc says--" and Zhenya knew before he heard any more that it would be trouble for him. Zucc was mischief incarnate. Zhenya never played with him before--only the couple of months he and Sid had been in Magnitogorsk since the lockout began--but he'd always heard the rumors. Zucc was impish, fearless, _boundless_. He pranked on another level--nobody could ever figure out whether he was kidding. He was chaos, and Sid was a little past buzzed.

So, Zhenya gripped the wheel and held on tight, prepared for whatever Sid would hit him with.

"--it's like, nothing. Fucking as a girl. It's good, but it's so easy. It's basically the same as jerking off or whatever."

That wasn't precisely Zhenya's experience, but he hadn't been swapped nearly as many times as Sid or Zucc. None of his girlfriends had ever relayed Zucc's insight to him, either. Maybe Zucc was just screwing people with small dicks.

"Why do you listen?" Zhenya asked.

"I don't know," Sid said as he settled down to lean against the window. His fingers touched the dash dreamily. Zhenya wasn't his mother, hadn't babysat him at the bar, but he wondered how much it took to get Sid lazily-stroking-parts-of-the-car drunk. "Just curious, I guess. What it's like. The lockout could end any day, you know? I want everything before then."

Sid had a valid point. It was once-in-a-lifetime stuff, getting swapped as often as he had. The States didn't even have magic like that anymore, so he would certainly not be continuing his adventure in Pittsburgh. Sid wanted to try, and that was natural.

"No pressure," Sid said because he couldn't see the turmoil in Zhenya's head. Zhenya didn't think there was much chance Sid would stray for what he wanted--he'd so far shown no interest in any dicks other than Zhenya's. But Zhenya didn't fool himself into thinking that was anything more than trust. Sid knew Zhenya would keep his secrets, no more. He'd never seemed like he wanted to get in Zhenya's pants before he started swapping.

Zhenya wanted to be happy with his confidence that Sid trusted him, but he couldn't help it--he still craved more.

Sid fell asleep in the passenger seat before they made it back to the condo. Zhenya looked over to find the familiar female body he'd been screwing for weeks with Sid's hat loosely draped over his suddenly long, black hair. Zhenya parked and spent too long watching Sid sleep before he reached out to touch his shoulder. He didn't want to wake him, but carrying him might draw attention. Sid would be freaked out enough when he sobered up, realizing he'd swapped in the car where anyone could see.

"Sid," Zhenya said.

"Hmm?"

"Come, we're home. No one around, but we should go inside."

Sid walked like he was more sleepy than drunk, thank god. Zhenya wasn't sure what his doorman would think if Zhenya marched past him with an obviously wasted strange woman at one in the morning. Sid kept his pants gripped in one hand to keep them from falling off, but lost his shoes as soon as he tried to walk in them. Zhenya scooped them up and carried them as he trailed Sid into the building. 

Inside, Zhenya followed Sid to the elevator and nodded sheepishly at the doorman.

"Night, Mr. Malkin."

"Night," Zhenya mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Night, Mr. Crosby," the doorman continued, and Zhenya jerked a look back at him, then to Sid, heart in his throat for Sid's reaction.

Sid's hand went up in a wave--apparently, he was drunk enough not to care if the doorman recognized him.

"I hope you don't remember that," Zhenya mumbled when he got into the elevator with Sid.

Sid flopped over and leaned against his shoulder. "I wish I could speak Russian. Will you teach me?"

"Won't need. We go back to Pittsburgh soon, speak English."

"I can talk to you, though. If you teach me. Like our secret language."

Zhenya shook his head like he disapproved, as though he didn't have a huge swell of emotion at the idea that Sid wanted to learn Russian, not for Magnitogorsk, but for _him_, for Zhenya.

"Tell me again after sober. I will teach."

Sid hummed contentedly before the elevator doors opened, and he toddled out again. Zhenya let Sid into the apartment, and he immediately disappeared, wandering down toward the bedrooms to--presumably--pass out. It was for the best. Zhenya turned out all the lights and then followed him.

He froze in his doorway at the sight of a very naked woman in his bed. Sid was _all_ the way nude, just sprawled there. They didn't sleep together. Sid came over to his room in the morning when he woke up a woman, but they didn't sleep in the same bed.

Sid smiled at him with heavily lidded eyes. "You coming?"

Zhenya swallowed and stepped back. "Night Sid," he said, intending to sleep on the couch or take Sid's room.

"No, wait," Sid called. "Please, just for tonight?"

"I can't. You drunk."

"Just for sleeping, I promise."

Sid brought up fucking again on the drive home, had been talking to Zucc about it at the bar. Zhenya wasn't sure how much he bought the idea that Sid wasn't even thinking about it. But he _did_ look tired, and Zhenya was getting depressingly good at stretching the limits of his personal boundaries. He sighed and walked into the room.

Sid snuggled up to him as soon as he laid down, and Zhenya held his breath, prepared to rebuff Sid's advances again. He would have to leave if Sid tried anything--anything _more_ than plastering his lithe feminine form up against the length of Zhenya's body.

"This okay?" Sid asked, head cradled on Zhenya's shoulder. Zhenya could feel his breasts, big and soft against Zhenya's ribs. Still, he wasn't trying anything--just being an affectionate drunk.

Zhenya leaned over to put his cheek on Sid's head. As long as he was bending rules, might as well. "Yeah," he said. "It's okay. Sleep."

*****

Zhenya woke up alone, and a wash of cold settled on his skin like the first frost on the grass outside. Sid woke up mortified about crawling into bed with him and slipped out like a one-night stand. Things would be weird between them now, stilted. Maybe Sid would even want to call the whole arrangement off. Perhaps that was for the best. 

But instead of facing Sid's embarrassment, Zhenya found him on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his still-female body, a glass of water in his hand. Sid smiled pitifully up, and the frozen terror left Zhenya's bones. Sid wasn't feeling awkward about crawling into Zhenya's bed--he was massively hungover.

"Turns out, losing half your body weight in one go does hell on your blood alcohol level," Sid mumbled, looking sheepish. He sipped the water. "I took a Tylenol. I think. I assume the bottles look the same in Russian."

"Yeah," Zhenya said. "Maybe turn back will help." Sid hadn't seemed drunk enough in his own body to get a considerable hangover, so it made sense that the swap would get rid of at least some of the symptoms.

"Uh," Sid pushed a long strand of hair out of his face and sighed. "I don't really think I can right now. Once the Tylenol kicks in."

"Sure," Zhenya said. "I make breakfast. Food will make you better."

Sid made a doubtful face at that but didn't protest.

Zhenya cooked up the greasiest bacon sandwiches he could put together and took them out to the living room. Sid took one queasily, but he at least attempted to put it in his mouth.

Sid managed to down half of the sandwich in the time it took Zhenya to scarf his own and pull up Borderlands on his PlayStation. Thankfully, they didn't have practice, optional or otherwise, so Sid could take full advantage of the relaxed morning to cocoon himself in the blanket and pick at Zhenya's technique.

"You want to do?" Zhenya goaded when Sid started laughing at him for dying twice on the same mission.

Sid's feminine hand appeared from the wrap of blankets. The spell didn't give him acrylics or colorful paint, so he just had short, regular nails when he was a woman. It struck Zhenya as strange that the spell could make Sid's hair so long and wavy, the ends nearly down to his ass, but it couldn't paint his nails. Maybe Sid just wasn't the kind of girl to get a manicure. Perhaps the spell knew that.

"One more try," Zhenya huffed instead of handing over the controller, and Sid smirked like he knew that would be the answer. If he felt well enough to be a smug twit, at least he seemed to be getting over the hangover.

Zhenya's suspicions were confirmed when he finally made it through the mission without dying, and Sid stretched, experimentally moving to test for any residual symptoms.

"Okay, I think I'm good now," Sid announced, and before Zhenya could prepare, Sid swung into Zhenya's lap.

Zhenya scrambled to pause the game and put the controller aside. At the same time, Sid brushed their mouths together, teasing until Zhenya got his hands on Sid's hips. Sid had a shirt on, but no underwear--his boxers didn't fit his womanly form, so he didn't bother with them. Zhenya felt a little faint when he rucked Sid's huge shirt up, and his hands met nothing but the bare expanse of Sid's smooth-skinned ass.

Sid shucked out of his shirt and pulled on Zhenya's until the only clothing between them was Zhenya's underwear. Sid grinned playfully and sat back on Zhenya's thighs to carefully pull his cock out of the slit in his boxers, mostly hard already. "Game got you worked up?"

Zhenya didn't answer--unsure what he would even say. Having Sid crawling into his lap could get him hard in record time.

"What do you think?" Sid asked while he lightly pumped his hand up and down Zhenya's cock. "I could suck you. You could keep playing while I do it if you want."

Zhenya groaned and yanked Sid in, kissing him to shut him up. He should have thought about his actions, though, because the motion brought Sid back into his lap. The head of his cock brushed over Sid's entrance, and Sid's breath hitched. He reached down to make it happen again, rocking himself against Zhenya's dick.

"Oh," Sid said shakily as he rocked his wet slit against Zhenya's shaft. 

Zhenya should stop him. He knew where this was heading. He should make Sid stop, but it felt so _good_, the head of his cock slipping against the slick folds.

"G," Sid whispered against Zhenya's mouth. Then he very deliberately lined Zhenya's cock up with his entrance.

It was too much. A stab of panic cut through Zhenya's chest--he couldn't do it. Zhenya gripped Sid's hips to keep him from lowering and did a desperate sort of wrestling maneuver to swap their positions. Sid made a noise of protest, but Zhenya dropped down between his legs and immediately got his tongue on Sid's clit to placate him.

"Geno, come on," Sid groaned, sounding put out. He flexed his abs like he might try to move away, but Zhenya clamped his hands down on Sid's hips to keep him in place, glad Sid didn't have his usual strength. Sid flopped back with a huff.

It didn't take long before Sid started shifting his hips and biting off moans. Zhenya had been getting Sid off for months-- he'd learned how best to drive Sid crazy. He pushed two fingers inside and lapped relentlessly at him until he forgot entirely about pouting.

Sid came with his fingers tangled in Zhenya's hair, and Zhenya went from licking his wet opening to nuzzling his balls. He actually got pretty close to getting one in his mouth before Sid jolted.

"Shit, sorry," Sid said, shifting away. Zhenya fought the urge to follow, feeling a little slighted that he couldn't explore Sid's actual genitals. But that would be too real for both of them. Zhenya sat back and wiped his mouth.

"You didn't get off," Sid said, sounding sort of mournful.

"It's fine," Zhenya said while he pushed himself up. His cock bobbed ridiculously as he stood, still sticking out of his boxers. "I just--" he jerked a nod at the hall and then charged toward the bathroom. 

Behind a closed door, Zhenya leaned back against the sink and got a hand around his dick. His mind latched on to the fantasy of playing his mouth along Sid's balls while he fondled himself, what he would have done if Sid hadn't stopped him. With that in mind, it was no hardship for Zhenya to stroke himself to completion.

When he returned to the couch, Sid had boxers and a shirt on. Zhenya plopped down beside him and picked the controller back up.

"Thanks," Sid said after a beat, seeming a little awkward.

"No problem."

"You, uh--Sorry, I didn't get you off."

"Doesn't matter," Zhenya said stiffly, mashing buttons on his controller.

"Seems unfair."

"No, it's fine."

"You know, if you just--"

"Sid, it's _fine_," Zhenya pushed, anxious to end the conversation.

Sid sat back, looking a little pouty, but he stopped trying to talk. Every time Zhenya looked at him, Sid sulked harder.

"What?" Zhenya finally asked.

"It's just--you could have just done it. We could have both gotten off."

"I don't want," Zhenya said in a rush. "I don't want fuck you. It's not good for me."

Sid's eyebrows shot out of their pouty position into surprise. "Oh, jeez. Okay. I'm sorry. I thought you'd be into it. I, uh. I'll drop it."

And that was that.

Except, ten minutes later, Sid side-eyed him long enough for Zhenya to look expectantly at him. When he made eye contact, Sid took it as an invitation to press. "It's just...I thought you were straight. You're definitely straight. You always date girls."

"Yes, I always date girls." Zhenya didn't necessarily have to answer that other part and open the can of worms about the men he didn't exactly _date_.

Sid looked perplexed. "Okay," he said slowly, brow deeply furrowed. It was a familiar face--the face of Sid trying to figure out a new system or work with a new winger. The questions were not over. "So...like, did you not like me when I'm a girl? I'm not really your type, I guess. I'm kind of short and--"

"Sid, stop," Zhenya groaned. Was he seriously getting insecure about a body that wasn't even _his_? Zhenya sat back and wiped a hand over his face. "You my type. I just don't want hook up."

"I don't understand," Sid said, trying to smile past whatever confusion and insecurity he seemed to be feeling. "I've seen you hook up like a bunch of times."

"Not with teammate," Zhenya said, hoping to end the conversation, but of course, it didn't.

"Oh." Sid still didn't look mollified. He stared down at his hands in his lap for a long beat and then said, "So--do you not want all the other stuff? Because that's hooking up, too."

Zhenya swallowed. He didn't want to end it. His desire to let it grow and blossom into something new nearly overwhelmed him. But maybe that was a sign that ending it would be the smartest option. Zhenya should have known not to let the silence go too long while he considered what to say, though, because Sid couldn't handle it and started talking again.

"I thought we were pretty okay. You seemed into it. Were you not into it?"

"I am. I'm into it," Zhenya assured him to shut him up more than anything. The conversation was worse than just sucking it up and fucking him. He considered just taking it all back, agreeing to go along with whatever Sid wanted to do in bed when he was swapped.

"I won't tell anybody," Sid tried. "If that's what you're worried about. You've got to know that."

"I know."

"Well--"

"You know when you like something--maybe like bagel. You make team never have bagel, right? Not because you don't like." 

Sid loved bagels. They were little disks of pure carbs. Sid liked them more than anything, so much that he requested they be banished from team breakfasts to keep himself from being tempted. He framed it as being for the good of the team because, "Nobody needs bagels before a road game," but Zhenya knew.

"Yeah, no," Sid said. His forehead was getting creased up again. His eyebrows wanted to touch in the middle he was so scrunched. "Are you saying...you like me too much to fuck me?"

If he could have one wish, Zhenya would use it to leave this conversation and never return. He shrugged. A genie failed to appear. He firmly did not look at Sid. "It's just hard to hook up," he mumbled. "We're friends long time. I like you lots."

Sid cleared his throat. "So, if I was a girl--"

"No, stupid. If you are just you. Just--boy, girl. Not matter. I like _you_.”

Sid was staring again, wide-eyed like a deer. "You don't date guys."

"It's easy with girl. Not easy with boy, but with you--I think maybe I don't want easy."

Sid's breath hitched audibly. "Oh. Geno..."

Zhenya dared to pull his eyes away from the TV and look at Sid. He looked stunned and surprised and, most of all, so earnestly hopeful. It made Zhenya feel brave enough to cautiously ask, "_You_ want easy?"

Sid gaped at him slack-jawed long enough for Zhenya to plan his entire self-imposed exile to live as a hermit before he slowly smiled and shook his head. "No. I, uh--I don't care about easy."

The answer injected relief into Zhenya's system, a shot of joy that spurred him into action. Zhenya put the controller aside and leaned toward Sid. Sid met him halfway and eased their lips together. They paused there long enough for Zhenya to feel how Sid's breath shook. It calmed his nerves, knowing that this was a big deal to Sid, also. It felt like solidarity--they were in it together. The feeling gave Zhenya the extra push of bravery to adjust the angle, cup a hand around the back of Sid's neck, and really kiss him for the first time in his own body.

*****

Sid's face was kind of--frowny. He wasn't full-on scowling, but he didn't look pleased. He certainly didn't look like he was about to lose his mind from pleasure.

"Hurt?" Zhenya asked. His dick wasn't even all the way in yet.

Sid's frown doubled as he considered. "Um--no. It doesn’t _hurt_.”

Well, with that boost of confidence. Zhenya pushed in another couple of inches, slowly and carefully, and Sid continued to look a little bit disgusted. Thank god they hadn't tried this before Zhenya found out Sid liked him.

"What's it like?" Zhenya asked.

Sid made a face like he'd rather not think about it and shrugged. "It's kind of just--full. And--squishy?"

"Want me to stop?"

“I mean, it’s not _that_ bad. I can live with it."

"Okay," Zhenya sighed, and he pulled out.

"Hey, no, it's okay," Sid said, grasping at Zhenya's shoulders to try to stop him. "We'll be back in Pittsburgh tomorrow. This is your last chance to fuck me. Might as well."

Zhenya crawled up beside him and put a hand down between Sid's legs. "Don't worry."

Sid arched up as Zhenya's fingertip circled his clit. "You just want to get me worked up more? Will that help?"

"I want you to come," Zhenya said low, and he bit lightly at Sid's shoulder. "I want get you off so good."

"But I'll change. I'll be a guy."

"Uh-huh."

"You're not going to fuck me?"

"Not like this."

"Oh god," Sid gasped, thrashing as Zhenya rubbed his clit. "I can't help but feel like you're wasting an opportunity here. We're going home. This is the last time I'll be a woman."

Zhenya hid his smile against Sid's shoulder. It felt like going home to him, too, the end of the lockout. It had been finalized on the verge of canceling the season. Zhenya was leaving the land where he was born and going home with Sid, where Sid would never be a girl but would be his boyfriend. And that was more than enough for Zhenya.

"G," Sid tried, pushing at his wrist. "Come on. Let's give it another try. Maybe it gets better."

"I don't want if you say, 'it's okay, maybe get better.' I want you to _like_.”

"I'm not going to like everything we do in bed," Sid said with a hitch in his tone from Zhenya's fingers. His hand wrapped around Zhenya's wrist, not pushing away anymore but merely holding.

"If you don't like, I don't like. I want to make you, like, go crazy. Yell. Wake up neighbors."

Sid let out a breathy moan. Zhenya knew by now that he was louder as a man. He wondered if the feminine tone bothered Sid, put him off.

"This is last time you girl, okay. I'm happy with dick instead." To be fair, Zhenya would like anything if it was attached to Sid.

Sid threw his head back, lips parted. Zhenya hooked two fingers inside him and rubbed his thumb over Sid's clit. It was warm and wet inside, 'squishy' as Sid had put it, but nice. He loved the feel of a hot cunt surrounding his cock, but he knew he wouldn't miss it. Because when he got his dick buried in Sid's ass instead, he wouldn't get Sid's uncertain frown, his placid reassurances. Sid would go non-verbal, making primal sounds of pleasure while pushing his hips back to get Zhenya further inside him.

Sid arched his back and curled his toes when he came, breathing hard through it. By the time his back fully came to rest on the mattress again, he was in his real body. Sid grinned lazily, breathing deep.

"Good?" Zhenya asked.

"Hmm, of course."

Sid's dick was completely soft, which made sense. It hadn't been involved. They'd never found out whether Sid's refractory period counted across genders. What if he could go again right away? Zhenya cupped it gently. The whole thing fit in his hand, unaroused as it was. It pushed back against his palm, a stirring of interest.

"Are you serious?" Sid laughed, turning his head and pulling a pillow up to cover half of his face.

Zhenya shrugged. Sid would interpret it how he wanted, and Zhenya would go from there.

Sid pulled the pillow away. His smile was full of mischief and something deeper, something Zhenya recognized because he felt it himself--something small but growing and far more than lust. Sid shrugged back, which was all the permission Zhenya needed.


End file.
